Puckleberry Drabbles
by amythedork
Summary: Well, they're probably a little long to be drabbles, but none of them are over 500 words. My attempt at the iPod shuffle challenge. :


Hello! :)

First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this! I've been wanting to write something for ages and I have a whole bunch of plots, but I can never get properly into it. Anyway I thought I'd try to write some drabbles to ease myself back into writing. They're probably a little bit longer than drabbles should be ideally, but none of them are over 500 words, so I think I can get away with it. xD

This is based on the iPod Shuffle challenge. I'm sure you know the idea - you put iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble for the song titles that come up. :)  
If you read them, I'd love you forever if you reviewed. Seriously, I would be at your feet in sheer gratitude. Okay, well, not really, but I'd be grateful. Constructive critisism is totally welcome! I haven't written in a long time.  
Amy xx

* * *

**1. SEE YOU AGAIN – MILEY CYRUS**

Feeling like she was playing the lead role in a romantic movie, sixteen year old Rachel Berry collapsed against the front door with a sigh, listening to the sound of his truck drive off into the distance. In an effort to catch a small squeal that threatened to escape her, the girl pressed her lips together, lips that still tasted like Noah Puckerman, ice-cream, and the remains of strawberry lipgloss.

Rachel took a deep breath, getting the giddy feeling out of her system before making her way into the kitchen, where she found her fathers talking at the table. They both smiled at her as she entered the room, raising their eyebrows at her flushed, happy face.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mike said, an all-knowing tone to his voice.

"Did you have a good time?" Paul added, trying his best to contain his grin.

Rachel nodded as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, pressing it to her warm cheeks for a second before unscrewing the cap.

"The best." She admitted, unable to control her wide smile.

Just then, a sudden vibration from her pocket made her almost drop the bottle in excitement as she fumbled to get her phone, her actions clumsy.

Her smile turned into a blinding beam as the pink phone notified her of a text from 'Noah'. He'd given up trying to get her to call him Puck a while ago.

Fingers clumsy, Rachel hurriedly pressed the button that allowed her to read it, a flutter of butterflies filling her stomach immediately.

_Hey, crazy. Had a good time tonite. That kiss was hot. Can't wait to see u again. N._

**

* * *

2. MEET YOU THERE – BUSTED**

Rachel had never done anything like this before. Glancing over her shoulder every few seconds, the petite brunette made her way hesitantly down the school corridor, almost certain that she was going to be caught. In her small fist she held the note that Puck had slipped into her notebook at lunch, the one she'd found just fifteen minutes before. Terrified, Rachel held the note up to read it again, making sure she had the right time.

'Rach – janitor's closet near the choir room at 2. Meet u there.'

Rachel bit her lip, scrunching the note up before sliding it in her pocket. She was going to be expelled, she just knew it. In her other hand was a hall pass to explain her absence from class, although she doubted it would be very useful if she was caught with Puck.

She reached her destination and quickly entered the closet with another glance behind her. The second she closed the door, strong arms pulled her into a firm grip, his lips at her neck, licking and sucking the soft, scented skin.

"Noah!" She gasped, her hands on the top of his arms. "This is very cliché, and also a terrible idea!"

He reluctantly withdrew his lips from her neck, though decided to trail kisses up her jawline instead. "Come on, baby, you know you can't resist me."

She snorted. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who slipped me the note asking me to meet you here. Therefore, you were the one who found my obvious good-looks and kissing technique irresistible."

Puck groaned, one of his hands tangling in her hair. "Shut up, Berry."

"We're going to be caught, Noah."

"I'm worth it."

He pressed his mouth to hers then, trailing his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied, her tongue meeting his in a fierce battle for dominance.

Rachel's hands moved to the back of Puck's head, keeping him there, and he pulled her closer and closer, until all she couldn't think of anything but how good at kissing he was and how wonderful his fragrance was. His fingers traced the side of her face and she shivered, letting out a soft moan into their kiss. He pulled back a little to catch his breath and swear softly, before going back to kiss anywhere he possibly could.

"Like I said," he breathed between kisses, his hands now sliding lower and lower down her back. "I'm totally worth it."

**

* * *

3. NOBODY WINS – THE VERONICAS**

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"I refuse."

"Come on, psycho. Say it."

"You think that calling me 'psycho' will help you get what you want?"

"Just say it."

"No."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"Come on Berry, you know you'd love to be full of me."

"NOAH!"

"I'll shut up if you say it!"

"No!"

Puck dangled the pink journal in front of Rachel's frustrated face, a smirk on his lips. His girlfriend looked ready to murder him. He grinned cheerfully at her, causing her eyebrows to furrow in a fierce glare.

"If you want the journal back, you just have to say it."

An indignant 'hmph' escaped Rachel's lips as she made one last attempt to grab her private book.

"Noah Puckerman, you're such a child."

He grinned wider. "Say that Pucksaurus is the best lay there ever was and you can get it back."

Rachel thought for a second, before suddenly breaking out into a triumphant smile. "If you give me it back, I'll make out with you."

Puck narrowed his eyes at her attempt at bargaining. To him, it was a good offer. Which meant that she'd win. And he hated losing.

"Truce. Nobody wins."

"Deal."

"But you know, if you want to make out anyway, then I'm cool with that."

**

* * *

4. WHAT IF – ASHLEY TISDALE**

The young couple sat on a bench in the park, the sun warm on their backs. His arm rested loosely on her shoulders and she nestled into him as she pulled absent-mindedly with the material of her summer dress. They were quiet, not because they had ran out of things to talk about, but because they were perfectly comfortable sitting in silence, simply taking in their surroundings of the lazy summer day.

Puck breathed a relaxed sigh and suddenly decided that the smell of freshly cut grass, picnic food, and Rachel's perfume was his favourite scent in the world. He rubbed her arm casually and pulled her a little closer. Rachel responded by smiling up at him, and burying her face into his neck for a second.

"You okay, babe? You've been quiet today." He asked her, combing his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Just thinking." She replied easily, her own hand trailing down his chest and coming to a rest on his thigh.

"About?"

"After."

Puck stared down at her, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head. "After what?"

"School."

"You're confusing me here, doll."

Rachel sighed a little, turning her torso to face him. "I'm just worried that I'm not good enough to compete with other future Broadway stars. Yes, I know my vocals are flawless and I've had years of dance training, but I also know that I'm high-maintenance and hard to deal with. I don't take direction very well, and what if my competitors are just better than me? My own birth mother wasn't able to make it on Broadway. I've seen her perform and she is truly incredible. And if my mother wasn't able to make it, then what hope do I have?"

It took Puck a couple of seconds to grasp what she'd said, simply because she'd said it all so quickly, with only a couple of breaths. When it clicked though, he let out a disbelieving laugh, and laughed harder at the offended expression on Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled. "But you're seriously doubting yourself. That's ridiculous."

Rachel continued to look offended. Her eyes narrowed.

"Baby." He took her free hand with his own and rubbed her palm with his thumb in smooth, relaxing circles. "You're the most talented person I've ever seen. You're gonna blow them away on Broadway. I really fucking mean that. I've not heard anyone that can sing like you. Not even that Susan Boyle chick everyone loves. Or that Barbara person you like. You're way better."

Rachel's face broke out into a slow smile. "Thank you, Noah."

"You're welcome babe. Not only am I easy on the eyes, but I'm good with the pep-talks."

**

* * *

5. DON'T STAND SO CLOSE TO ME – THE POLICE**

Even though she wasn't looking directly at him, Rachel could feel the electricity between them, consistently buzzing, driving her crazy. She was pretty sure Puck could feel it too, since he kept shifting uncomfortably as he stood beside her, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him shooting glances at her every few seconds, as Mr Schue spoke to the glee club about teamwork.

It happened again. Puck's arm brushed Rachel's, and she jumped slightly as that one simple touch made her entire arm tingle.

She couldn't resist. She looked up at him, and sucked in a breath as she saw him staring back, his eyes darker with lust, want, need. She chewed on her bottom lip, understanding his emotions completely. Glee rehearsal was not the best place to be having these thoughts.

She shuddered as she felt Puck's hand rub small, light circles on her lower back, goosebumps breaking out on her skin.

"Don't." She murmured, feeling a warm blush spread over her cheeks.

Puck smirked and withdrew his hand, knowing that she was just as aroused as he was. He had never wanted rehearsal to end so badly.

His arms brushed hers again, and Rachel shivered, before pulling her back from him rapidly.

"Don't stand so close to me." She whispered, looking at the ground, wishing she could stop the heat between her tights.

"Puck, Rachel? Everything okay back there."

Rachel's head snapped up, her face red. "Everything's perfectly fine, Mr Schuester."

The young teacher nodded easily, pointing back to the board. "Then do you mind keeping your conversations until after class? We only have so much time until Regionals..."

"Sorry, Mr Schue, won't happen again." Puck agreed, and looked back at Rachel as the teacher turned away. The girl was glaring at him, annoyed, with a look that clearly said 'take one more step closer to me and I may have to kill you'. He grinned cockily and winked at her, causing her to involuntarily lick her lips.

He bit back a groan as that one innocent action sparked a sudden tightness in his jeans.

_Dammit._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Tell me which one is your favourite?**  
**Also, I'm not American, so if you're wondering why some of the spelling is wierd, that's probably why. xD**


End file.
